Que llueva
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: "Se abrazaron fuerte, queriendo no separarse nunca más, mientras que afuera comenzaba a llover". / Oneshot. RasaKaru


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Make a Wish del foro La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Advertencia:** WI? Posible OoC.

* * *

No importaba qué tan alta estuviera la temperatura en el ambiente, Rasa siempre tomaba su té de pestañas de Dios a media tarde en su despacho. Desde la alta ventana se podía ver gran parte de Sunagakure, incluso todas la partes que no le gustaba admirar; los techos llenos de cachivaches, mascotas abandonadas, cactus muertos y tendederos de ropa interior. Ya estaba acostumbrado a mirar sin ver, aunque conociera todo de memoria, apenas podría rememorar de qué color eran las macetas de la casa más alta que se veía desde su ventana. El té parecía hecho de petróleo, negro y fuerte como ningún otro, amargo y repugnante para la mayoría de extranjeros. A Rasa le gustaba ofrecerlo como cortesía cada que alguno iba a husmear, también al señor feudal y a su grupo de lamebolas; era placentero observarlos esforzarse por no escupirlo o no hacer caras de asco mientras lo bebían, y Rasa lo prefería así, cuanto más rápido se fueran era mucho mejor para él.

—¿Tú qué piensas?

Rasa no la miró, así lo prefería, así no caería en su juego, era más fácil ceder cuando sus ojos de gato lo encerraban en un hechizo. Y a pesar de ello habría personas que se esforzaran en mentir y en decir que era Rasa el que la había pervertido. «Se la robó», decían las viejas del pueblo, tejiendo chismes como las arañas que eran, «la niña Karura no se habría fijado en ese, se la robó, te lo digo yo. Le dijo a su padre que se la vendiera, y él aceptó».

—Habrá tormenta de arena esta noche. ¿Ya lo sabes? ¿Has bajado tus pañoletas de la terraza?

El silencio de Karura llenó la habitación de ausencia, pero su perfume atacó la nariz de Rasa como veneno vil. Avanzó hacia él y se quedó a su lado, primero sin tocarlo, y luego aprisionó su brazo como un calamar. Aún sin bajar la mirada, Rasa sabía que estaba sonriendo de esa manera que sólo ella podía.

—Hoy he hablado con mi padre, y me dijo que te invitó a tomar el té para el sábado. ¿Irás?

—Iré si quieres.

—No necesitas mi permiso.

El castaño resopló incómodo, el calor del cuerpo de Karura hacía un infierno su propia decisión de no observarla. Antes también se había contenido, el deseo de contemplarla día y noche no se habían disipado al casarse; las estrías de los embarazos no la hacían menos atractiva y la pequeña arruga de su frente se le antojaba encantadora. La conoció en su toma del mando como Kazekage, en una aburrida reunión donde el licor escaseaba y nadie quería bailar. Ahí estaba, borracha y sonrojada en su kimono caro, intentando no reírse mientras su padre hablaba con él acerca de negocios de especias. La pimienta nunca le pareció más aburrida.

—¿Sabes si me hablará de cayena o de paprika?

No pudo evitar la sonrisa rebelde que le florecía cada que ella estaba a su lado. Los murmullos jamás le habían parecido más quedos que cuando bailó con ella y nada parecía existir. Ni los pisotones ebrios, ni los chillidos de su suegro, mucho menos los ceños fruncidos del consejo que se lamentaban de que la mujer que le había llamado la atención fuera esa silvestre copia de uno de sus queridos soldados, como la llamaban cada que creían que nadie los estaba escuchando. A Rasa le parecía insultante; Karura no se parecía en nada a Yashamaru, al menos para él había todo un mundo de diferencias.

—Espero que no sea de azafrán.

…

La había besado por primera vez una buena noche en que estaba lloviendo. En el desierto el agua asustaba más que la arena, y no había ni un alma en las calles frías de la madrugada. Karura se le había pegado al cuerpo exigiéndole calor, y él la había abrazado de la cintura con los dedos regocijados de un puberto que todavía no conoce el arte de la masturbación. Ella se había burlado, sólo un poco, quizás para que Rasa dejara de ser tan reservado con ella, y le había dicho que no creía que fuera así como abrazara a una mujer.

—Lo haces como si abrazaras a tu abuela, no a una chica sexy como yo.

—No eres una prostituta. Eres una dama.

—Las damas también tienen amantes.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, eh?

—Dieciocho, ¿por?

—¿Y ya piensas en tener un amante?

Karura se rió, tapándose la boca por instinto. Rasa sabía por qué; tenía una pequeña abertura entre los incisivos centrales que le había generado todo un trauma durante el colegio. Cuando estaba borracha no se molestaba en ocultarla, pero cuando estaba sobria era demasiado consciente de ella, más de lo que a Rasa le gustaría.

—No un amante, pero quizás un novio sí. Mi padre ya me ha dado permiso.

—Como si lo necesitaras…

—¿El novio o el permiso?

—Ambos —dijo Rasa jalándola hacia un portal.

Karura tenía la habilidad de enroscarse en él de manera que no había forma de separarse de ella a menos que usara la fuerza ruda, la cual jamás utilizaría contra ella por el simple hecho de que le gustaba. Era demasiado diferente a él, alegre, inteligente, locuaz, encantadora, amable, soñadora. La gente ya criticaba el hecho de que salieran como amigos, pedirle que fuera su novia era ir demasiado lejos. La mujer se colgó de su cuello y recargó su peso en él. Rasa no tuvo más remedio que sostenerla con fuerza de la cadera para que no se cayera.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres un cachorro necesitado de afecto?

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo y lo soltó, cruzándose de brazos ofendida por el comentario. Rasa suspiró y acomodó su cabello, descubriendo el fino cuello de la mujer.

—Eres un insensible.

—Es lo que todos dicen —dijo alzando una ceja, dándole la razón aunque sintiendo que no debería.

—¿Y no te gusto?

—¿Qué tiene qué ver eso?

Karura lo enfrentó tan pronto como pudo. Rasa no entendía lo fuerte que era, la manera en que podía mirarlo y desarmarlo como si estuviera hecho de papel. Era bestial, era monstruoso. Karura era un demonio infernal que le daba demasiado placer que no era de ese mundo, y por ello era tan insoportable.

—Que te iba a besar. Y ahora ya no lo haré porque eres un témpano de hielo, tendría que esperar que hicieras algo, pero así de «correcto» como eres es más posible que me muera siendo virgen.

—De verdad estás loca.

—De verdad lo estoy. De otra manera no me gustarías.

Mandó al carajo en su mente al consejo, a los chismosos y a la lluvia, y la besó.

…

—¿Le ha hablado sobre si va a aceptar o no? Recuerde que no debe persuadirla de ninguna forma. Es una decisión que ella tiene qué tomar sola, no puede interferir, Kazekage.

—No hemos hablado de eso.

Rasa abandonó la estancia y caminó hacia su despacho, esperando que su té estuviera enfriándose sobre su escritorio. Otra vez esperaba no encontrársela, suficiente estaba haciendo intentando evitarla en su casa como para caer en el trabajo, y es que era una tortura el estar a su lado y no decir lo que quería. Pero no tuvo suerte, ahí estaba ella, revolviendo con una cucharita el té.

—Te ves muy cansado. ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?

—No, gracias.

—Últimamente estás muy distante.

—Es el trabajo.

—¿Sabes hace cuánto que no tenemos sexo?

—¿Sabes que los hombres de la entrada te escucharon? —preguntó señalando que la puerta estaba abierta.

Karura se rió y la cerró empujándola con la cadera. Se sentó encima del escritorio de su esposo y acarició su barbilla, notando que Rasa hacía lo posible por evitar mirarla. Entendía, aunque no lo hablaran, ella lo sabía, pese a que al mismo tiempo no tuviera idea de lo que Rasa pensara al respecto. En Konoha lo habían hecho y los ancianos del consejo se lo habían recalcado, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitar su destino.

—No les agrado, pero aún así me han pedido esto. ¿Sabes lo mucho que esperé para que ellos me dieran alguna tarea que fuera para ser de utilidad en Suna? Claro, nadie me ha visto como una mujer digna de ti, hija de un comerciante de especias, hermana de un hábil ninja, sí, pero sólo eso. No soy bonita, ni especial, ni fuerte. No soy Kushina Uzumaki, ¿sabes?

—Karura…

—Déjame terminar. A nadie le gusta que estemos juntos, Rasa, y adem…

—Tú sí eres especial, y eres bonita. Eres fuerte, decidida, talentosa…

Karura le miró con nostalgia, y lo besó. Se separaron después de unos minutos que les supieron a nada.

—¿Tú qué quieres? Si tú quisieras…

—No puedo decirte nada, me lo han prohibido.

—Como si fuera a hacerte caso de todos modos.

Rasa no dijo una palabra, pero ambos lo sabían. Si Rasa le pedía que lo hiciera, Karura no dudaría más. Y si le decía que no, entonces Karura…

…

Cuando anunciaron que se casarían, la mayoría creía tener una opinión importante al respecto. Que si ella era muy joven, muy simple o muy vulgar. Que si él era muy amargado, muy estirado o muy mayor. A Rasa no podía importarle menos, sobre todo cuando la desnudaba y saltaban el uno sobre el otro a comerse la boca como si estuvieran hechas de fresas. Podía abrazarla todo el día, delinear sus caderas con los dedos, besar sus lunares cual constelaciones en su piel, lamer su cuello y sentir su piel erizarse cuando deslizaba sus dedos en su entrepierna. Aprendió a disfrutar los orgasmos de Karura como si fueran los propios, y a dejarla morderlo con suavidad cuando se balanceaba sobre él y llegaba al clímax como diosa reclamando humanidad.

Tampoco le interesaba la opinión de los otros cuando se sentaban a beber té juntos y hablaban de los libros que Karura devoraba cuando no tenía que ayudar a su padre en el almacén, cuando miraban el cielo y se preguntaban qué habría más allá del negro inhumano del universo, o se preguntaban qué sentido tenía existir si no eran nada.

¿Qué sabrían los demás de ellos, de sus formas de abrazarse para decirse que todo estaba bien? ¿O de su manera para recibirse cada que habían pasado tiempo sin amarse entre las sábanas o entre los cojines de la sala? ¿Qué sabrían del cariño con que Rasa le preparaba el desayuno o de la devoción con que ella curaba sus heridas y lo regañaba por ser tan bestia? ¿De los martes que peleaban y los jueves que se reconciliaban? ¿De las veces en que Rasa le repetía lo preciosa que era y Karura de verdad quería creerlo? ¿O de las veces en que ella lo consolaba cuando se sentía triste sin razón alguna y él podía creer que merecía ser querido tanto como ella lo amaba?

¿Qué sabrían ellos?

…

—¿Y por qué tan pronto otro niño? —preguntó Yashamaru viendo la barriga de su hermana que comenzaba a crecer. Kankuro disfrutaba jalándole los cabellos rubios mientras Temari era vigilada por su padre mientras esta aprendía a caminar.

Rasa lo miró de reojo, sabía la razón, sin embargo no lo aceptaba. A él le hubiera bastado con Temari y Kankuro, pero Karura insistió; era su decisión, pero no por ello dolía menos. «Lo voy a lograr», le repetía, como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma de que estaba segura de su propio mantra. El niño que estaba en la barriga de su señora era un mero experimento que el consejo había ideado para meter al demonio. Claro que, sería su hijo, pero un hijo al que no pidió, un hijo que probablemente le arrebataría a su esposa y se llevaría con ella todo su mundo. ¿Los niños con demonios dentro eran normales? ¿Sería como su primogénita de la que estaba tan orgulloso? ¿O como su niño, que se parecía tanto a él?

—Ya verás —dijo Karura sonriendo a su hermano, abrazando su barriga como si fuera un gran tesoro—. Ya verás su grandeza.

…

—¿Qué quieres, Rasa?

—Hm.

—Anda, dime tu deseo.

Rasa había disfrutado de la boca de su mujer y desnudo se hallaba tenido sobre la cama, adormilado por el orgasmo sin entender bien la pregunta. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué deseaba?

—Que vuelva a llover.

—¿Qué llueva, dices?

—Cuando llueve, todos están dentro de sus casas —dijo en medio de un bostezo—. Podríamos salir, tú, los niños y yo. Nos iríamos, nadie nos vería. Cuando notaran que ya estamos lejos…

—Tú no quieres eso. Suna es tu vida —dijo Karura recostándose a su lado—. Eres el kazekage, darías tu vida por este lugar.

¿Lo haría? Sí, lo haría. Pero no por lo que Karura creía. Suna lo necesitaba comerciando su oro, para no morir de hambre o de deshidratación. Para protegerse de enemigos, para no ser dominados ni explotados. ¿Pero a qué punto Rasa les permitiría tomar de él? ¿No era suficiente ya como para que además de tomar su polvo de oro y su vida, tomaran la de su mujer?

—¿No me permitirías escapar?

¿De verdad Karura quería eso? ¿Qué se quedara ahí y se sacrificara por gente que no los apreciaba lo suficiente? ¿Por gente que creía que estaba bien poner un demonio en un niño y dejarlo ir por ahí siendo más fuerte de lo que la mayoría podría soportar?

—No, no te dejaría, Rasa. Tienes qué aguantarlo.

—¿Y si te vas? ¿Qué haría yo solo? ¿Puedo pedirte que no me jodas y que te quedes conmigo? ¿Qué desistas de todo esto? ¿Puedo pedirte eso?

Karura acarició el rostro de Rasa, ya ahogado en lágrimas. Ella lo sabía, las esposas de otros kages habrían hecho lo mismo. Era lo mejor para el pueblo, Rasa aprendería a querer al niño o a la niña que estuviera dentro suyo, lo había leído ya, los niños salían normales, lo único anormal era la bestia. Karura cumpliría su deber y Rasa aprendería a estar orgullosa de ella y de su sacrificio por Suna una vez que pudiera perdonarla por abandonarlo.

—Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Se abrazaron fuerte, queriendo no separarse nunca más, mientras que afuera comenzaba a llover.

* * *

Este fic es sobre el deseo. El deseo que nunca se dice pero que está ahí, secreto a voces que no se grita, pero se escucha. El deseo de Rasa, que Karura no permita que alberguen a un demonio en su hijo, pero que es omitido por el otro deseo, el de ella, de ser de utilidad para Suna y su esposo. A fin de cuentas parece que en Naruto siempre es más importante una aldea que un niño. En finnnnn.

*Té de pestañas de Dios: Guiño a una hierba que inventé para un fic, una hierba que crece en Suna y que es muy amarga e insoportable para extranjeros, pero que en Suna es consumida como droga.

Pues eso, estoy haciendo esto de madrugada, así que a ver cuántos errores encuentro mañana que lo relea. Gracias por sus rws de anticipo.


End file.
